A Mother's Wish Earrings Of Hope
by Akane Hikari
Summary: “I guess I’ll always love him, even if...even if he loves and takes Kikyo as his. He wanted to smile, what he was about to do, would change everything, for the better he hoped. Leaning his head down to Kagome he closed his eyes slowly.A story about I


'Inuyasha, y-you...' her mind was numb, her body wasn't moving, she couldn't blink, she could only stare. Before her was Inuyasha, her love, the only one she would, could ever need. Inuyasha her half demon love. There before her with his dead ex girlfriend, Kikyo, the miko whom died over 53 years ago. Brought back from the deepest reaches of hell by a selfish demon Urasua. Living in a body of grave yard soil, and her own ashes. Her arms were around Kagome's beloved Inuyasha, lips locked together. Her eyes closed, as if she were taunting Kagome as she stood, to shocked to move, to shout, to even blink.

Inuyasha started unbelieving at the woman before him. His golden brown eyes were darkened by the lack of light in the clearing. The sun was setting, time was moving past the three of them, as Kikyo kissed Inuyasha with passion, unknowing to Kagome, Inuyasha was not returning her kiss.

'No! This has to be a dream! This can't be real! This is a dream! I'm in a trap! Please let me be sleeping in the illusionary vines! Please!' Kagome's mind screamed as she felt hot beads of liquid roll down her face, leaving a cold streak when the wind picked up.

Blowing from behind her, Kagome's hair fluttered past her face, sending a tickling sensation across her face.

One blink, two blinks. Her eye sight was blurring, the natural salt from her tears were burning her eyes, now she had to blink to relive her eyes. More beads of sorrow slipped down her face, rolling off her under chin to fall freely to the ground, others followed her neck down and damped her shirt collar.

"No..." it was called barely about a ghostly whisper, almost lost with the wind. But Inuyasha hear her. His eyes shifted to search around shoving Kikyo way from his own body.

One blink, two blink. More tears ran down her face as if racing against her heart beat that began to speed up as she watched wide-eyed, Inuyasha was looking at her, His eyes locked with her own.

Tears swelled in her eyes again. Dripping over her lower eyelashes. She saw the look in his eyes, sorrow, pain... guilt. She shook her head, guilt! 'Guilt! I see his guilt!' Kagome's mind screamed as more tears rolled down her face.

Movement to Inuyasha side took Kagome's attention. Kikyo stood tall with an evil smirk painted across her face. Her eyes were dark, not kind, anger, pain, and evil joy ran across her eyes. Kagome again shook her head.

Could he fall for an evil miko, long since dead? Could he love a cold doll of hatred and bitterness towards the world, and towards herself?

Kagome's mind was racing with her heart beat. Her body was moving, but not where she wanted to go. She wanted to run to Sango, she wanted Miroku, Kirara and Shippo around her, to keep her happy, to help her stop seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together, she wanted Kaede, strong, kind, loving Kaede. She wanted her mother, her grandfather, even her annoying little brother Souta. She wanted those who she knew wouldn't betray her like Inuyasha did, every time he was with Kikyo. Every time he left to see the dead woman with nothing but the love of hatred towards those who stood in her way of killing Inuyasha again.

'Kaede, Souta, Mama, Grandpa, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, someone please! Please, help me!' Kagome thought as her body backed up, trying to get away from the two in front of her. The present she brought for Inuyasha dropped to the ground.

It was their third year together that night. Their third year of being, just the two of them, before Shippo, before Miroku, and before Sango and Kirara was with their group. Back when Kikyo was dead and the jewel was whole, before Naraku was introduced as the one who killing Kikyo, and pinned her against Inuyasha. Before they meet everyone, when they only knew Kaede, and that Kagome gave 'birth' to the Shikon no Tama when attacked by Mistress Centipede. The present was wrapped in a silver paper, seeable by anyone with good eyesight.

Kagome's hand found it's way to her mouth and she clasped her hand over her skin as she started to sob. Her legs turned her body and ran off throwing another object. A pair of earing glinted in the moon light, slightly making a jingling noise as they seemed to float in the air before hitting a rock, bounced off and lay motionless in the grass.

Inuyasha stared not able to move, call out to the retreating young woman.

"Inuyasha, it seems, she's not able to accept our relationship, even after my death and rebirth." Kikyo's crude voice floated through the air followed by the sound of the passing breeze.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha muttered still staring off in Kagome's path. His eyes scanned where she stood, he had seen the two different objects she dropped lay in the grass.

Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha with anger. She reached up and touched his kimono, "Inuyasha?" She asked with slight annoyance in her tone. Inuyasha just shook her off and ran over to the two objects closest to him. Kikyo stared at him. "Inuyasha! What are you doing?' Kikyo's voice seemed to shrill as she tried to get Inuyasha's attention.

He just ignored the shrilling woman and picked up the boxed present wrapped in a beautiful silver paper. He saw his name printed neatly on the little card on the box. Opening the card he saw a note scribbled down in Kagome's hand.

'It's been three years since we meet each other, I know you probably don't really remember or don't really care, but it's kind of a special day. I hope you like the present, it's just something to...' Inuyasha could see Kagome didn't know exactly what to say about the present. A slight amused smile crept across his face despite the fact that she hadn't gave him the present, she dropped it, running away from him, along with the other thing.

Standing up Inuyasha walked over to the other thing, oblivious to Kikyo, whom was looming towards him with anger. Reaching down Inuyasha grabbed a pair of earrings, they were in the shapes of moons, crescent moons. Something in Inuyasha clicked. His mother, his mother had a pair just like the earrings he held in his hand. Giving them a small sniff he found his mother's sweet sent mixed with Kagome's own sent. 'My mother's earring? How...Where did she get these?' Inuyasha's mind was far away, to far to notice Kikyo looming over his knelt down frame, until a shadow loomed over the grass. Looking back at Kikyo, Inuyasha stood up and grabbed her wrist.

"Go to hell by yourself Kikyo. I'll avenge your death, but I have unfinished business here on this earth. You are dead already." With that Inuyasha turned and fled the baffled miko. 'Kagome!' Inuyasha's mind screamed trying to call her to him. He smelt the air, following Kagome's sent to the Tree of Ages.

Digging her nails into her legs, as she hugged them fiercely against her chest Kagome buried her face into her knees. She was cursing herself for being so foolish as to believe that Inuyasha would choose her, over the dead miko, Kikyo. She bit down on her lower lip, trying to stifle her sobs from escaping her mouth, and to the cold air.

"I should of known." she muttered as the wind blew around her and the tree. "He's always going to protect and keep an eye on her, no matter how much it kills me.." Kagome began to reason with herself. "Kikyo wins in the end, I guess somewhere I already knew that." she added as she looked up at the tree.

She stood, walked over to where Inuyasha was pinned the first time she met him. He looked so peaceful to her, like only sleeping, having a dream that he'd want to last forever, never to awake. But she brought him back to reality. She didn't know he'd become her only true love, or that he'd betray her over and over again. She told him on many different accounts how she felt, but he just didn't understand. She began to wonder if he would ever understand her feelings.

Part of her hoped so, hoping he'd get over the fact that she was human, if that was the case, or if it was the fact that she harbored Kikyo's soul. She had hoped for so long that Inuyasha would one day come to her time and just sweep her away, take her back to his time and take her where only the two of them could be alone.

She loved everyone the same, but Inuyasha held a special place that no one could fill, even if she wanted them too. She knew there'd be to large a void for anyone to fill, not matter how much they loved her. She'd thought that Hojo would be her love someday, she'd even hoped that would be true at one point when she began to realize how much she was falling for Inuyasha. But it was only a hope that would be broken by the truth of her own feelings.

"How did this happen? When did I fall for him? Was it after Kikyo was reborn?" Kagome began to ask the tree she faced. It's bark was hard and ancient, just like the time it lived in. Running her hand over his hide Kagome shook her head. "No, before that..." she whispered coarsely. She went through her memories, back to when she came to the feudal era. When she saw his peaceful face, lost in a time still scene. All her nerves told her to take the arrow out of his body, to see if he was ok, but his ears, the fluffy white ears on his head, gave her curiosity a spark that over powered her want to pull the arrow out. "Yeah, that's when it began." Kagome said slightly amused that she remembered his peaceful face.

Leaning forward, she rested her head just below where the arrow was at, where Inuyasha's heart once was. Somehow his sent filled the air. The sent she grew so fond of, it made her stomach tickled with the wings of butterflies fluttering around. She didn't even hear Inuyasha when he came to the tree. She was to lost in her memories, to lost in the love she knew she would always have for the half demon, Inuyasha. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, as they curved upwards.

"I guess I'll always love him, even if...even if he loves and takes Kikyo as his. He'll always be here, where I can keep him safe from Kikyo, from Naraku, and from everyone who hates that he's a half demon." She muttered to her self as she turned round, not looking at anything but the sky. "Who cares if he's a half demon, quarter demon, or full demon. He's perfect the way he is. I just...I just wish I could tell him that. Sacred Tree of Ages, you believe me right? You know what I say is the truth. You...you know everything, lock deep within your own soul." Kagome said looking up into the tree. She still didn't know that Inuyasha stood there with her gifts to him in his kimono, tears trying to break free, trying to fall down his face.

Inuyasha was a strong man, but as a person in love, he knew he was not that strong. He found that out a while ago, when he fell in love with Kagome, but was still in a illusion of love with Kikyo. Kagome's words were beautiful in his mind, she spoke from the heart, pouring her soul's wishes and hopes, dreams, in to the night air, not caring who hear her words.

He wanted to speak, tell her that he to Kikyo to go to hell without him, but his voice was gone. He couldn't even move enough to get closer to her. He could only listen, and hope she could forgive him for his stupidity, to give him another chance to tell her his feeling, his dreams, to show her how much she meant to him and everyone around her. She was a gift, he knew that, but she didn't. He had seen her do one amazing thing after another, for those she knew, and for complete strangers, whether be demon, half demon, or a human. She knew that love knew no boundaries, even between two different species. She loved life, she loved everything, she didn't know the meaning of 'stay back', even when Naraku was involved. She risked everything to make sure he was ok, to make sure that he would live. Even if that meant leaving his time, to let him think.

"Sacred Tree, I...Today is Inuyasha and my own anniversary. Three years, together. Three years today. I was on my way to give him a present and a gift I found in our shrine. My Grandpa found earrings that belonged to a princess of some town. Her name was Izayoi. Princess Izayoi. When I saw them I instantly felt love, pure love for a child. Izayoi was Inuyasha's mother's name. I thought that if they were his mother's earrings, I could give him something from her. To always keep with him. I thought that because, I lost my father too when I was little. Souta was barely 1 years old. I'm not sure how he died, Mama never really said and I never really asked, I knew it was too hard for her to tell me. But Dad left me a ring, a beautiful ring that he got when he was little. Mama told me it was the engagement ring his grandmother got before she was married. It was passed down to the oldest of kin in their family. Dad wanted Mama to have it, but she said that they should continue the tradition and pass it down to me when I was born. I don't keep it with me, I'm to scared that I'd loose it so I keep it safe at home in a locked treasure box. I keep it safe, I never want to loose the ring. I thought that maybe Inuyasha would feel the same about the earring if they were his mom's. But I dropped it along with the present I got him. I was so upset, now I feel worse because I don't remember where I dropped the earrings, even if I'm a little mad, that doesn't mean I should keep something that might of been Inuyasha's personal possession." Kagome said as beads of tears fell from her face. She felt worse now that she remembered she'd dropped Lady Izayoi's earrings. Her heart was aching again, she lifted her hand to her heart and grabbed at her shirt.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I lost the only thing that might of been your mother's. I'm so sorry. I feel so alone now." Kagome muttered as she began to sob. Tears streamed down her face. She was so confused, she knew she would always forgive him for anything, but she couldn't forgive herself for losing the earring. "I'm sorry I lost them."

"You didn't lose them." Inuyasha's coarse voice called out of nowhere, startling Kagome. She glanced over at Inuyasha, seeing him finally.

"Inuyasha!" she nearly screamed out of sheer joy and sorrow. She swiped at her face, trying to rid herself of her tears. Inuyasha seemed to be amused by her antics. Crossing the distance between them, Inuyasha cupped Kagome's face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry that I didn't speak up, or wake up from the illusion I was under." Inuyasha said softly. It was such a soft tone that it seemed to scare Kagome. "I'm sorry, but I heard you Kagome. Just now, and a while ago." he ran his thumb carefully under her eye taking away the tears. His touch was so gentle, so full of love and caring, that it confused her.

Inuyasha stared into her eyes, the eyes he wanted to look at for the rest of time. He could see her confuse meant growing. He wanted to smile, what he was about to do, would change everything, for the better he hoped. Leaning his head down to Kagome he closed his eyes slowly and took her lips for his own. His arms draped over her waist pulling her towards his body.

Kagome stood shocked for a few moments then kissed him back. She didn't care if it was a dream, or an illusion, this is what she wanted, this is what she yearned for. Inuyasha's arms around her, his sent mixed with her own. And his lips claiming her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him down a little bit more, but he pulled her up, making her level with him, even a little higher than himself. Kagome make a nosie into his lips, giving him access to her mouth. He slipped his thong into her mouth, making the kiss into a passionate tango between their thongs.

Time seemed to stand still for them, just for the two of them. Nothing else mattered, not Kikyo, not Naraku, not anyone but them.

Inuyasha broke off the kiss to catch the star struck look in her eyes as she stared down at him lovingly. He spoke first, softly, lovingly in a voice only he could carry.

"Kagome, I don't want to be the source of your pain anymore. I love you, I didn't know that until now. I know you love me to, that's why I told Kikyo to leave. I have you to live for, a future with you is what I want most in this world. I want you happy, I want you by my side forever. If you give me one last chance, I swear I'll always be your's, and only your's." Inuyasha said watching her eyes for a mood switch. He watched her close her eyes and inhale deeply.

"Inuyasha," she paused, so many thing ran through her mind, she had to calm down a bit. "I...I want to always be by you too. There is nothing more I want in this world that to make you happy anyway I can. I don't want you to change, I love this you, the arrogant you, the kind you, the clueless you, your own personality that you've gained over the years. But, if you want to change your self, I'll stand by you always." Kagome said hugging him to her chest. She was still a bit taller than him, he was still holding her up. Inuyasha smiled.

"Thank you Kagome." He meant it too. He would stay the half breed that she love so much, and wanted to protect from everyone. A smile crossed his face as she kissed his forehead.

"You won't leave me anymore will you?" Kagome asked as he set her down to stand on her own.

"No, never again, I'll always protect you Kagome, I love you, I want you as mine own, not long avabile for anyone, expecialy Koga..." Inuyasha growled out the last bit, he hated Koga, Kagome knew this.

"Ok, let's go home, I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are." Kagome said getting ready to jump to the ground. A strong arm wrapped around her waist stopping her.

"Who says we're going back? I said I want you for my own." He whispered his desieres against her ear. Kagome felt a hot wave wash over her face.

"B-But! I-I I'm too young!" Kagome said as she looked at him by force.

"I'm not going to force you, but do know, I am part demon. You know very well what happeneds when I don't get what I want." Inuyasha warned softly against her neck. A shiver found it's way through her body.

"But, someone might see and I can't do that." Kagome protested without much passion. Inuyasha smirked.

"I'll know if someone is near." Inuyasha said moving his hands in her shirt across her belly. Kagome knew she couldn't hold out for very much longer.

"Promise you won't hurt me." Kagome said feeling his kisses trail down her neck.

"I would never hurt you Kagome, know that forever." Inuyasha said looking into her eyes. She knew he ment it, and she trusted him. Now and forever.


End file.
